


Lifetime

by lousywriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: 2040, Canary Siren, Dinah Drake - Freeform, DinahSiren Endgame, F/F, Future, Green Arrow - Freeform, Laurel Lance - Freeform, Lifetime, Mia Queen - Freeform, Multi, Past, dinahsiren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: Before Oliver died, he restarted the universe. Dinah may be lucky to have her life free of the mistakes she'd made and happy with the things she has accomplished.After the funeral, she was zapped 20 years into the future, owning a bar, with no traces of Dinah Drake and black canary anywhere. No one knows her, it might have been lonely, but one day, someone she never expected to see has come for her to save a socialite.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Dinah**

"Woah," a reaction that does not suffice what I'm really feeling right now. I have never felt like I am myself again; I never felt more alive until this very moment.

After saving Bianca Bertinelli with Mia and Laurel - I never imagined my Black Canary life to be handed back to me here in 2040.

"To the future, and whatever it may hold."

I woke up trying to remember the memories of last night. Laurel was here, right in my apartment. I felt body ached from the fight, and I never imagined I would experience this much muscle pain. Is this what it's supposed to be when you didn't have that much workout for months? I kind of miss the feeling, though.

It felt like years have ultimately passed since I last wore my suit, and I didn't realize how much I missed it until last night. Who am I kidding? It's been what, 20 years? I was zapped 20 years right into the future without anyone knowing me—no Dinah Drake as captain of the SCPD and no Black Canary.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" a voice beside me pops out, and my eyes went wide. I looked at her, and it was Laurel lying in my bed, "What? Didn't remember last night?"

"What----?" 

"You guys are noisy. It's too early." another voice which sounded like a grunt, and I found Mia lying on the other side. Wow, I didn't realize until now how big this bed is, and how come I don't know these two slept beside me?

"Morning, D" Laurel teased and effortlessly got up from bed with what I can recognize as my PJs.

Now I remember Laurel and Mia borrowed because they were too drunk to go home, and Laurel is now my roommate who's supposed to be asleep on my couch. I wonder how we all ended up here.

"Ugh. Good morning? I'm...gonna make some breakfast," I volunteered.

This is my home after all, and I want to be hospitable to my guests. I seemed to be a lot more than cordial, though.

Seeing Mia and Laurel in my bed is quite terrorizing, but it's fine because I got some old friends around.

"What are you doing?" a voice emerged, and I almost drop the bowl containing the batter—good thing I still have my good reflex.

"Jesus! Will you stop doing that?"

"Well, I'm not "Jesus," and no, I won't stop," she said as she quotes to the air and proceeds to sit on the table and admire me. I am not gloating, just stating facts. 

"Laur" that was the first time in a long time I called her Laur, and it felt so good, it just makes me happy seeing her here. I feel like there's just some unfinished business we have after Oliver's funeral, and I want to do it and make things alright.

Just like what the cheers were for last night - to the future and whatever it may hold.

"Yes?"

"Here's your coffee. Two sugars, no cream" and was it just me or I saw her face lit up with her smile. She immediately tasted the coffee and said, "thanks."

The way she drinks her coffee somehow made me feel better, and it was like we've been doing this all the time. It's like this song I can't quite remember, but it felt like I've known Laurel for 20 years or more. No one really knows. 

As much as I know, time travel kinda sucks, and I have not been time traveled before.

"D?"

"Nothing," I retracted and immediately went back to mixing the batter and poured some in the pan.

Although I can't manage to have a conversation with her right now, I can feel Laurel staring at my back, so I crossed my arms and looked at her, but she seemed to be studying something on the floor.

I am not very good at people, but I immediately felt something was wrong. I was about to call her again when Mia came downstairs, and we both went back to what we were doing. Me doing pancakes and Laurel was having a staring contest with the floor.

My senses as a black canary - a vigilante perhaps, never left me, and there's this empathy toward people that really grew because I met a lot of amazing people and had a lot of friends from owning the bar and learned a lot from them.

I continued making pancakes and mentally noted to talk to Laurel about her time in Star City when I was gone.

***  
It has been few weeks since we were adjusting to this new vigilante life, and we all have gotten used to it, I think, but somehow the way Laurel acts in front of us is quite intriguing, but Laurel remained quiet, and we respected it.

After every fight, she just stared outside and looked for the city lights and do not bother to talk to anyone. I haven't been able to speak to her fully, but I understand, and I just want her to say what she wants to say to me, to us. What brought her here in 2040.

It was a quiet afternoon when I decided to go downstairs and check the bar. It is my routine, for I don't know how many months already.

When I came here, I was already their boss. I have no idea what I have to do and what to say to them. I just smiled and carried on.

To my surprise, Laurel was also downstairs, helping some of my crew waiting tables. This woman is really full of surprises. I don't know how much more she could educate me while we're here.

I immediately spotted the short-haired blonde in the area and smiled when she caught my eyes. She just nodded and excused herself from one of my crew, who seemed to be enjoying her time with her. I have to admit; this girl's got charisma.

"Wow. It's only afternoon, and your bar is already full. What magic have you got there, D?" she teased and brought the piece of paper at the counter containing orders.

"Well, yeah. It's not just a bar. People come here to dine and have their miserable choices in life, and they spent the night here just thinking about that one mistake."

"I said it before, and I am saying it now. Your zen is kinda scaring me," she said as she rubbed shoulders with me, and I felt an electric shock coming from Laurel but shrugged it off.

"Yeah. Get used to it."

"I've gotten used to it," a whisper I wasn't sure I heard right because then Laurel was paged to bring the orders.

"What?" I asked, making sure of Laurel's words, "What? Did I visit you from the past, and I made these zen moments with you? Because then, I don't remember, clearly," I humorlessly laughed and explained, but Laurel did not hear any of it. She was just looking at me with her watery eyes, holding the orders.

"Laurel?"

"Yeah? I'm good. I...have to go" was all that Laurel said and ran outside the bar, leaving the orders and me behind, confused.

I was left with the order and proceeded to take on a shift and let go of Laurel for a while. Maybe she needed time; perhaps she's adjusting from this whole future set up.

* * *

"Have you told her yet?"

Mia saw Laurel sitting on the stairs outside the Queen's mansion and decided to walk up to her friend, aunt, and godmother, specifically.

Laurel wiped her tears and just offered a sad smile to Mia, avoiding the question.

"Where's William?"

"Looking for boys, I think? What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I just miss this place."

Mia understood, and she just sat there in silence, letting Laurel gather all her thoughts. Since Mia remembered everything that happened to her and her family in the past, she too adjusted and had every moment to internalize and remember what it's like when her father and mother were alive.

How she was a caged fighter and fought alongside his father in a fight to save the world, along with Laurel.

Laurel might not have mentioned it a lot, but in her previous earth, she and Oliver were still together until the Gambit sank. No Sara, no playboy Oliver. Just them being happy together and Mia understood how strong Laurel was for seeing the love of her life in another earth...and finding someone so much more important than Oliver.

"Aunt Laurel," she called. Laurel smiled at the name and turned to Mia, sad tears all gone now, "Or just Laurel?"

"Whatever you want, Mia, but I prefer aunt more. I am your godmother, after all."

"Yeah. I will just not call you on your name. So, about why you're here? Do you want to elaborate more on that?"

"Now's not the time, Mia Queen," Laurel answered, and she was back to being the sad person she was a while ago, "I don't know if I should tell you or not because if I did, you wouldn't even agree with me."

"Okay, now that just got me more curious," Mia encouraged, but Laurel was deaf to it, "Fine. Where's Aunt Dinah, by the way? I want to go back to her place, the bar. Do you wanna go with me tonight?"

"Mia, I practically live there," she turned to Mia and noticed the ring on her finger, "Your ring is beautiful."

"Well, I..." Mia fidgeted and remembered that JJ killed her friend in the past, "I don't know. I'm still confused about this whole future, past and whatever this is," she said as she fidgeted with her ring. Laurel felt awful and just grimaced at the idea.

"I never should have come here," she said, and Mia stopped talking to make sure she heard her aunt, correctly.

"That's your take away?" Mia joked and touched Laurel by her shoulders and leaned on her, "I just...I want you to be here with me. I'm sorry I was insensitive."

"You know you were as sweeter as you are now than when you were a child."

"Wait. I actually grew up with you? What are you not telling me? Come on"

"I-----"

"Yeah. What are you not telling us?" the two looked at the one who spoke and was shocked at the red puffy eyes of her looking at them.

"Aunt Dinah" Mia said and walked up to her "Are you okay? Why? Have you been crying?"

"Could you give us a minute, please, Mia?" Laurel asked of her. Mia was reluctant to go but decided not to interfere and left her aunts alone outside the Queen Mansion.

"What are you not telling me?" Dinah started and the crack in her voice makes Laurel weak in her knees and she just wanted to comfort Dinah but she just can't move, "Talk to me, Laurel"

"Dinah...I...can we talk about this some other time?"

"No!" a shout that made Laurel feel like she made the greatest mistake of hiding the truth from Dinah, "What's this?"

"That's nothing" Laurel tried to grab the bag but Dinah threw it, "What---"

"Tell me the truth. Please, Laurel...please"

"I can't. I can't tell you anything"

"Too late. I already know" Dinah brought something from her pocket and Laurel was shocked to see a ring. She looked at her hand and turned the ring that is matching Dinah's ring.

"I...How did you...Dinah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Laurel was silent for a while until Dinah walked up to her and raised her head to look at her. Dinah was begging and Laurel couldn't help it anymore and she gave in and let the tears consume her.

"Because...because you died. You died in my arms, Dinah"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in 2020 and Laurel is having a ”house party”. 
> 
> As Laurel keeps getting the need to tell everyone she is not their Laurel, Dinah reassures her that she is and she’s glad she’s her Laurel.

* * *

-After the Funeral- 2020

Laurel doesn't know why she's here, why on a goddamn universe would Oliver chose her to stay even when her earth has vanished in thin air.

And why is she standing next to Dinah whose hands are on her arms, gently gripping her and holding the light to illuminate the scene and honor the Arrow?

For Laurel, the thought of being here is a disrespect to the Laurel of this Earth. The good DA and Black Canary Laurel Lance. She has no idea why Oliver chose her to live.

"Hey, Laurel?" she looked to her left and saw Dinah worriedly staring at her, "are you okay?"

She's not. She nodded and continued listening to speeches for Oliver. Dinah wasn't convinced, though. She gently caressed Laurel's arm, letting her know that she's there for Laurel because that's what she does best.

Laurel relaxed for a while and steadied as the priest finished the ceremony, and they all dispersed, her not knowing where to go.

"Laurel"

"Hey, Tommy," she smiled, uneased, not wanting to talk to the real Laurel's Tommy, "I'm not your Laurel. I'm sorry."

"Wait. You don't have to apologize. She lived her life; it's time for you to live yours and be on this Earth created by Oliver. Out of the shadows of my Laurel, our Laurel. You are someone else's Laurel and believe it or not; they're glad you're here. We're glad you're here," her heart fluttered at the statement, and she couldn't stop smiling, but then she's Laurel, so she cleared her throat and nudged Tommy.

"Well, I didn't expect to hear that from you. This really is different earth," she joked, a joke that earned a laugh from Tommy, "Thanks, by the way."

"Call me anytime," Tommy said as he extended his arm for a handshake and a calling card, "No. Not that by the way, just when you need a friend. Am I your friend on your earth?"

"Fine. Yes, you are," she confirmed as she took the card and said bye to Tommy. Well, at least someone's glad she's alive.

She walked around, hoping to find someone she doesn't know she's looking for, only to be met by Quentin, and her heart started to melt as she didn't hesitate to hug him.

Laurel might have met ends with Quentin on her earth, and they both said their goodbyes, courtesy of the Monitor, but seeing the Quentin who sacrificed his life to save her from Diaz is a whole different story.

Quentin trusted her, protected her, even when she was not the daughter she asked for. She's grateful for all of that, and she couldn't hide the happy tears that left her eyes.

"Well, don't you want me in your grouphug?"

"Sara" the small blonde woman wrapped them both in her arms, and she was thankful that they still treat her like she's their Laurel and that she's a family, "I'm sorry I'm not your Laurel" she managed to speak out as they recovered from the hug.

Quentin and Sara exchanged a knowing look, and Sara pulled out keys from her pocket, offering it to Laurel.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. We've all been there; you're a part of our family. You're our family, and with that, here," Sara gently shoved the key to Laurel's hand, "We'll see you at 8. Don't be late."

"What? Where? Quentin?" she asked, but they were both walking away from her with happy faces and a sign to look at her watch, it's a quarter to eight and where would she be able to go at eight?

Laurel's glad they accepted her, but leaving her with keys and seeing them happy and walking away from her without any clue just doesn't make sense.

Her phone beeped, and she saw a text from Quentin. It was an address of Laurel's apartment. How is she supposed to be there when they left her already?

"Hey, need a ride?"

"D"

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?" Dinah teased and offered the helmet to Laurel, "do you mind?"

"No. Not at all," she said as she followed Dinah to where her ride is. A Ducati bike which she just saw now and didn't know Dinah has, "since when did you have one of these?"

"Well, you never ask. So, come on. Hop in"

***

The ride was quiet, no, it was all windy. Besides, the helmet doesn't help because Dinah was such a speed racer beating Rene and Curtis, who's on the other bike.

Laurel's white knuckles showed it off when they got to their destination, and everyone's making fun of how the Black Siren's afraid of it. Dinah shooed them off and stayed by Laurel, who was just standing there, having deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?" she asked and playfully smack Dinah's arms, "You're the captain of the police. What if we get caught?"

"And you're the DA, Sweetie," Dinah teased, and Laurel forgot for a while how to function, "You okay, there?"

"Yeah. I just...this doesn't feel right. I am not their Laurel, what am I even doing here?" Laurel's eyes begin to water, and it's time for Dinah to save her from the spiral of thoughts Laurel is having right now.

She just sat on the small space outside Laurel's apartment, where Dinah followed and rested her head on her shoulders.

If someone knew who she is, they wouldn't be close to her. Dinah is an exception. She saw the good in Laurel, understood how much she changed, and accepted her for what she was, what she's become, and for what future Laurel may bring her.

"I feel like there should be a banner behind me saying, "I'm not your Laurel," good talk."

"Hey, hey, look at me," Dinah said and touched her chin to look at her. She got lost in Dinah's eyes that she just focused on them and didn't hear what Dinah was saying, "Let's make a deal, okay?"

"Huh?" still clueless, Dinah cupped her face and reached in until their foreheads are touching, "What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm trying to be zen, learned it from Curtis" few moments passed, and she felt Dinah closed her eyes, so she did, too, not minding the cold grassy floor of the outside.

She might have taken a nap or so because she heard a whistle, and they both open their eyes, but Dinah is still cupping her face.

"Around me, you don't have to apologize just for existing," Dinah sincerely said, and Laurel nodded, trying not to cry.

"Yeah," she said, and they heard voices from behind them betting on what would happen next.

"Do you think they would kiss? Hey, you two! Are you gonna kiss?!" Laurel must have felt awkward and pulled away, but Dinah was just laughing at Sara, Curtis, and Rene, who's looking at them, teasing.

"Shut up," Dinah told them and offered her hand to Laurel, "Let's go. They're waiting for you."

***

"Welcome home!!!" the sound of a party popper and loud music welcomed Laurel to her "new apartment." So this is what the keys are for.

"Hi. Shouldn't you all be here?" Laurel questioned, "I mean, we just got back from Oliver's funeral, and we shouldn't be celebrating, and I'm not your----" Dinah held her to stop her from saying it.

"Laurel says thank you, and this was Oliver's request. So, let's grab some food."

Dinah pulled Laurel to the small dining area and reassured her friend.

"Hey, what did I tell you about apologizing?"

"That I shouldn't apologize."

"Exactly. Hey, look at me," Dinah said as she let Laurel's eyes meet hers, "Never apologize for it. Okay?"

Laurel just nod, and Dinah excuse herself to grab a drink for both of them. She looked at the people around her and saw the genuine smiles and the happy faces just by seeing her. She's welcome here, she has a new family, and as long as they're okay with it, she's gonna be fine. Besides, she has Dinah, who never left her side and has always been a good friend despite what happened in the past when they try to kill each other.

"Wanna have a look at your apartment?"

"Sara"

"Hey, sis."

"I'm sorry" was all that Laurel could say. Sara has long been informed that she doesn't exist on her Earth, and Sara's fine with it. Laurel doesn't really know how to be a sister, and she doesn't know the feeling of having one.

"I get it. I understand, and I know that you're not used to having people by your side, but I'm here. I'm your sister and...Dad wants to offer a toast, so come on," Sara said as she offered her hand, and Laurel gladly took it while wiping away her tears.

She never felt this happy before, and she doesn't know how to cope. She never thought she could feel like this again.

"Ahhh, there are my girls. To Laurel and Oliver. Toast" as soon as the toast was made, everyone's senses became alert as they heard a gunshot.

Soon there were more, and Laurel's apartment is being targeted.

"Get down!!!" they all managed to find their hiding place, and she was with Sara and Quentin.

"What the hell was that?" she asked frantically, everyone is here, all her new family who accepted her just now is in danger.

"I don't know, but we're not getting engaged as soon as we know what or who we're dealing with. I'll check on the others," Sara said and turned on her comms to talk to someone who could help.

She looked around, trying to find the face she wants to see. She sees everyone's panicked faces, and she too is useless right now.

She spotted Curtis and Rene on the other side of the counter hiding and asked for Dinah.

"Where's Dinah?" she mouthed, Curtis has no idea and so is Rene. Being reckless that she is, she tried to stand up and look for her, but Quentin stopped her, "I need to find her."

"Just wait, I can't lose you, too," Quentin said as they wait for the shots to turn down. Minutes passed, and she can't calm down, she turned to Quentin to apologize and nodded as soon he understood and let go of Laurel.

Laurel crawled passed Curtis and Rene to search for Dinah, but she's nowhere to be found. The shooterd must have ran out of bullets because then the whole apartment has gone quiet and all the warriorts came out looking and running for the culprits.

She saw Thea and Roy caught one and Curtis and Rene helped, too. She ran around looking for Dinah and saw Sara entered a room where she followed.

"Found her! Dinah?" Dinah was lying unconscious, two glass broken and the drinks are scattered on the floor.


End file.
